Raine
Raine ''(レーン, Reen)'' is a member of the Revolutionary Army and the leader of a currently unnamed team of revolutionaries. A fervent follower of Monkey D. Dragon, Raine's greatest wish is to rise through the ranks of the army and eventually become one of its top leaders, working alongside his adored leader. Until then, he acts both on orders and on his own initiative, often performing small-scale assaults on World Government and Marine bases in order to ascertain their weaknesses, as well as being a professional at subversive operations in small-countries that the Revolutionaries might attempt to liberate. He is also one of the more 'radical' members of the organization and will publically declare his hatred of the World Government and even the likes of pirates, believing that they are "scum" due to their refusal to take a more open stand against the WG. He acts as the third and potentially most minor protagonist of Grand Voyage, and has eaten the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Kung Fu Dugong, a Zoan-class Devil Fruit that grants him teh ability to transform partially or fully into a Kung Fu Dugong and use its abilities. Raine first appears in the story during the Hammer Saga, with his group running into The Marimo Pirates during their stay in Mock Town. Due to his antagonistic nature towards pirates, he early on formed a bitter rivalry with Dhahaka D. Knave, the two getting into several fights early on and establishing each other as absolute enemies. However, with the actions of the Hammer Troop causing the Marimos to launch an assault on G-13, Raine and co. found the chance to destroy another Marine base too tempting to resist, and he and his group reluctantly assisted the crew in their efforts to rescue Nimbus. After their victory, Raine and his revolutionaries set out to return to Baltigo, with the warning that he and Knave would settle their fights the next time they met. He first reappears (timeline speaking) post-timeskip in Graveyard of a Madman. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Group Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Revolutionary Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Grand Voyage Category:Protagnists